Playing The Game
by NerdyBlonde99
Summary: A what if Total Drama Action story. Bridgette has a problem. Geoff has a plan: get themselves eliminated from Total Drama Action by, you guessed it, making out. Things don't go quite as smoothly as Bridgette had hoped though. Find out what happens on... and off the cameras.
1. Chapter 1 The Plan

I stare lazily out the dirty bus window, as the busted vehicle makes its way down the city streets, and to the abandoned movie set that Chris claimed the show would take place at. Though I tried my best to hide it, I'm not as excited about this season as I was about the last. Being the show's surfer girl just didn't do much for me these days. Most of it probably had to do with the fact that I now know that the main purpose of the show is to humiliate the other contestants and I on TV. My friends on the surf team back home and been filling my phone's inbox to the brim with texts of all my endeavors on the show, most of them embarrassing. Barfing on stage at the talent show, burning down a tent, being sprayed by a skunk; all things I'd rather not be known for.

Quite frankly, I knew that I'd never win the million dollars. I'm just too nice, I'd never be able to sabotage other players to make my way to the top. This season, I'm actually hoping to get eliminated early on, but go out in style. Geoff had said the same thing, but neither of us had any plans to turn that fantasy into a reality. Geoff had been sitting next to me, but had gone to search for a bathroom, leaving me alone to people watch.

My seat was in the very back row, giving me a good view of everyone in attendance. LeShawna sat in a seat near the front by herself, but had turned around to talk to Gwen and Trent in the seat behind her. Harold sat alone on the opposite side of the bus, taking brief breaks from reading his book of rodents to gaze longingly at LeShawna. Behind him were DJ, who was telling some sort of story, and Duncan, who didn't seem to be listening. Justin and Heather sat near the middle of the bus, but neither appeared to be talking. Instead, both were staring at themselves in the mirror. Justin seemed to be smoothing over his dark brown hair, while Heather desperately attempted to position her wig securely on her head.

In front of Me are Izzy and Owen, and across from me sit Beth and Lindsay. Izzy is telling Owen some odd, most likely made up story about herself in third person, with Owen doing the same. Meanwhile, Lindsay and Beth are glancing over some sort of fashion magazine Lindsay brought along with her. I'm about to strike up a conversation with them, when I see Geoff making his way through the isles.

I smile as we make eye contact. I've had a few boyfriends before, but none of them were anything like Geoff. He's probably the nicest guy I've ever met, and also one of the funniest. He constantly wears a grin on his face that practically says that he wants to relax, and have a good time. But now his smile is even wider, and his blue eyes seem to sparkle. When he finally reaches our seat, he smoothes out his open pink shirt and repositions his cowboy hat before speaking.

"Bridge, you are so not going to believe this!" he exclaims.

"What, you were actually able to use the bathroom?" I say with an eye roll. Judging by the looks of this bus, we'd be lucky if there even was a bathroom.

"Oh, no there wasn't any toilet paper. It's even better!" Before continuing, he looks back and forth to see if anyone is listening in on our conversation. Lowering his voice to a whisper, he shares his big news. "I have a solution to our problem!"

My normally relaxed green eyes grow wide. "Really? What is it?"

Leaning in closer his voice becomes even quieter. "I heard the bus driver saying something about the first two contestants voted off getting a talk show!"

I raise an eyebrow at his statement. "A talk show? Why would the bus driver know that?"

"He was on the phone with one of the producers, he said that it would increase viewer interest in the show. We'd get to interview everyone who'd gotten eliminated! Would that be awesome, or what?"

I shake my head. "Geoff, that's great and all, but how would we even get eliminated to begin with? We're not exactly the most hated contestants."

That's when Geoff's grin grows even larger. "Easy, all we gotta do, is make out."

Now I know that he's completely lost it. Not that I don't enjoy kissing Geoff, trust me I do, but what exactly is he talking about? "Geoff, making out is not the solution to every problem," I say with a roll of my eyes. "All that would do is annoy everybody…" stopping to think about what I'm about to say I begin to smile. "That would just annoy everybody, wouldn't it?"

Geoff nods in satisfaction. "We wouldn't exactly be very good team members, would we?"

"Geoff you are a genius!" I say a bit too loudly, drawing the attention of the other contestants, who at the sound of my voice, turn around to stare at me awkwardly. Blushing I lower my voice down to whisper and continue. "So, when do we start?"

Geoff grins slyly. "Well, I guess we could start whenever you wanted."

Before I crash my lips into his I laugh to myself. This is going to be a great season.


	2. Carrying It Out

The bus screeches to a halt suddenly, making nearly everyone jump. Looking out my window, I can make out tall walls, covered in barbed wire, hiding what looks like a water tower and a few sets. A golden arch between the walls seems to read something, but I can't quite make it out. A line has formed in the bus aisle of people vying to get out first. Standing up, I stand in the back of the line behind Geoff, watching the line slowly inch forward.

"You sure this will work?" I question as we take a few steps forward.

"Positive, just follow my lead, and we'll be fine," he replies after turning his head to face me.

"No one will find out though… right?"

Geoff grins. "Not even the audience will know what's going on."

When I finally step off the bus, the door slams shut and it begins to make its way to who knows where. I force a reluctant smile on my face as the contestants all gather in a small group, although I'm as nervous as ever. I can just imagine some fan girl seeing my bluff and posting the truth on a blog. As conversation begins amongst the others, I push those thoughts back, take a seat on my suitcase, and do my best to listen.

"Where is everybody?" Heather asks, angry as always. Her wig had fallen off after a tangle with Gwen, revealing her stubbly bald head.

"Maybe we got off at the wrong bus stop." Gwen suggests with a shrug.

"That broken down bus only had one stop," Justin replies.

My mind continues to wander, and soon enough, I'm completely tuned out, instead going through Geoff's plan over and over again. It's quite simple, but I'm paranoid that I'll mess it up for both of us. Basically, all we need to do is make out… as much as possible, in the weirdest places possible. Geoff also made it a point to make sure that we did so on camera, or at least in front of the other contestants. I could just picture their annoyed faces; glaring at the both us… we'd both be voted off in no time. Geoff hadn't explained what we'd do when only one of us was left, but we'd probably work it out later.

My thoughts are interrupted at the honk of a horn. I watch as a tram pulls in front of us. I quickly notice that none other than Chris McClain himself is driving it. Just another reminder of why I need to get out of this studio lot as soon as possible. I can only guess what sort of torture we'll be going through today.

"It's about time," an irritated Duncan says.

"Hop on everyone!" Chris says with a smile. Geoff and I both pick up our suitcases and find a seat on the tram. Surprisingly, it's not too bad of transportation. A much needed improvement to the bus ride. "Geesh! We haven't got all day! This carts rented by the hour," he continues, putting the vehicle into motion, and driving us through the golden gates. I'm just about relaxed into my seat beside Geoff when Owen realizes that Izzy hasn't gotten on the tram yet.

"Izzy, run!" Shouts Owen from his place at the back of the tram. I turn around to see that Izzy is casually standing outside the gate, whistling some sort of tune. Owen sighs playfully. "I mean E Scope!"

It's now that Izzy turns to look at the moving tram. "No one leaves E Scope behind!" She begins to scream whilst banging her hands on her chest, and heads toward us, in a mad sprint. She performs a series of flips before landing onto a place beside Owen. She smiles happily, despite the strange looks given to her. I force back an eye roll. What a nut job.

"Welcome to Total Drama Action!" Chris says, half to us, and half to the camera. "This seasons hottest reality show, will be here: on an abandoned film lot."

Lindsay gasps at his announcement. "Does this mean were going to be in a movie?"

Chris adjusts his mirror, most likely for some camera effect while answering Lindsay's question. "No, it means you're going to be on TV. And don't interrupt me. Ever." He points a finger at her angrily, and flicks her nose bringing it back to the wheel. I squirm slightly in my seat. I'll be sure to keep that in mind, I know how angry Chris can get.

I suddenly notice that there's been a change of scenery. Instead of a street, we're now driving through what looks like a small town in the old west; complete with cacti, and a street of buildings from that time period. The only things that break the scenery are the lights and catering table thrown here and there. This must be one of the sets. I look around curiously. This is certainly a different setting than Camp Wawanakwa.

"You'll be spending the next six weeks here, competing against each other in challenges and rewards. All for the chance to win some Monster Cash," Chris announces, although I'm only half listening. I've heard all of this before.

"Yeah baby! I'm gonna win me some moola!" exclaims Owen, although Chris quickly silences him.

"Like last season," continues Chris. "One team will win, and the other will watch one of their own make their way down the dreaded walk of shame, and to the Lame-o-sine.

Chris presses a button, causing window shields to rise up beside us. This confuses me, until I actually see the Lame-o sine. It's a limousine, but it's so dirty and bang up, you can barely tell. The motor starts up, creating fumes of smoke, throwing everyone into a coughing fit. Through the smoke, Geoff whispers into my ear. "Wanna start now?"

I grin. "Definitely."

I throw myself on top of him, and we begin our first public make out session this season. It feels like anytime I've ever kissed Geoff- amazing. I can feel, a few eyes staring at us, but I could care less. I'll be out of here soon enough. At the sound of Chris's booming voice, we break apart. "Now since we don't have the outhouse to dump your deepest darkest secrets in, you'll dish the dirt in our new makeup confessional!"

Making a turn, he gestures toward a somewhat large orange roofed tent. "To your right, is the Craft Services Tent," explains Chris. "Catered, by Chef." Just as I'm about to gag at the thought of consuming anything made by that man, Chef himself comes out with a frying pan in hand, chasing what looks like a possum, much to the shock of most everyone.

Chris quickly starts the motor back up, taking everyone by surprise. "If you survive Chef, you'll have to make it through our Dramatic Award ceremony!" He raises a hand to point to gesture toward an open theater, with tall golden statues of Chris sitting beside it. "Where all but one loser will receive: a gilded Chris award." Geoff and I both look at each other trying to contain our laughter. A gilded Chris? Could he get any more vain? Before we can break into giggles Geoff turns to look at Chris, a bored expression suddenly on his face.

"Are we done dude?" I stare at him fearfully, hoping he knows what he's doing. I know that we're supposed to try and get eliminated first, but that doesn't mean he has to go upsetting the host!

"I have an eject button, and I'll use it." Chris said, obviously near to being pushed to his limit, which mind you is very thin to begin with.

"Please continue," Geoff says, a fake smile on his face, and sarcasm dripping from his tongue. When I'm sure the camera is of us, I sneak him a glare, but he only nods knowingly, so I assume that he knows what he's doing. He can be pretty smart when needed… he just has the attention span of a pencil.

The tram is now rolling through a set of a dark starry sky, and of the moon's rocky surface. Everyone examines the new surroundings, but it's Harold who is most entranced. "Whoa, cool!" he exclaims. "Is this a dream?"

"No, Harold, it is not," says Chris with a smirk. "But you may soon wish it was." I bite my lower lip. Is this going to be as bad as it sounds? "A few months ago," explains Chris. "This lot was home to a high budget monster movie." I just notice that the tram has moved from space, to the set of a big city, with strange bite marks taken out on many of the buildings. "Until the star began experiencing some… ah, er, difficulties." I glance around the lot nervously. What could Chris be hinting at?"

Lindsay only gasps though. "Oh no! Did she have a mental breakdown?"

"Actually," replies Chris, "The star wasn't a her. It was an animatronic monster!" It's only now that I realize what the purpose of those bite marks could have been.

"What happened to it?" Gwen asks nervously, a rare thing for her.

Before Chris can reply, a loud, ear piercing roar can be heard from up ahead. I, along with the others, put my hands to my ears in a desperate attempt to block out the noise.  
"Come on dudes!" Duncan says, confidently. "He's yanking our chains." Chris only smiles smugly as we watch a green tail knock down a tall structure. Chris slams on the break, a roar still being heard from up above. A commotion of shouts, the echoing roar, and DJ's scream, as the structure crashes into the concrete ahead of us.

Despite all this, Chris is calm as ever. "Since we're on a film lot, this season's challenges will all be based on movie genres. Today's genre? Monster movie! Duh!"

The loud stomping of feet is heard, along with the sight of a green beast. At just the sight of it, DJ becomes a nervous wreck, before fainting, collapsing in the middle of the street. I stare on sympathetically, poor guy. Chris steps out of the drivers seat, and proceeds to poke DJ's chest with a long stick. When no reaction is made, he simply shrugs. "Down for the count." He then turns to face us, still sitting in the tram with worried faces. "For your first challenge, you must get from here, to the cast trailers, while our state of the art monsters prevent your every move." After a brief evil chuckle, he continues. "Chef has kindly offered to control the beast. And… action!" We all stare blankly at Chris, still unsure of what to do. "Um… that means go."

In a hectic mess, people push and shove their way out of the tram in an effort to make their way outside. Once again opting to go last, Geoff and me wait for the others to clear out before making our way out. As soon as we're out the door, we start running at a full sprint, neither of us knowing where to go. We follow the rest of the contestants as we run through what looks like a beach set, decorated with beach umbrellas and sandcastles, the monster close at our heels. We eventually separate into smaller groups, Geoff and I heading towards a few beach umbrellas.

"So, what's your plan?" I ask between my panting. "I'd rather not die today."

Geoff only shakes his head. "Don't worry, Chris wont kill us off in the first episode. Let's just do what we planned." Too exhausted to say anything, I follow Geoff underneath a beach umbrella, and we quickly lock lips. I'm too tired to enjoy the feeling, so I simply go through the process absentmindedly, just glad to be sitting down. I hear footsteps pass us, and the possible beating of the monsters tale, but don't care to turn around. A few more seconds go by, until we hear Duncan's voice.

"Um, I don't think that's the kind of action Chris was talking about. We break apart, and look back to see that he's already broken into a run away from us. I look into Geoff's eyes.

"Well, now what?" I whisper, so that any nearby cameras wont be able to hear.

"Geoff looks around at our now deserted surroundings, before sighing. "Nah, nobody's here anymore." A look of deep thought crosses his perfect face, before turning into one of enthusiasm. "Confessional," he whispers even quieter.

I frown. "Confessional? No one will be there, Geoff."

He only grins wider. "That's not the point. People hate liars. We have to do separate confessionals, saying that we'll get our heads in the game, then we go in together and start making out. It'll be awesome."

I smile slightly. "So we contradict ourselves?" At Geoff's eager nod, I agree. "Let's go."

We take off in another sprint back the way we had came, through the city and moon sets, past the Award Ceremony Theater, Craft Services Tent and Lame-o-sine, until finally catching a glimpse of the makeup confessional. When we finally reach the entry door, we both pant over and over, unable to say anything. Between gasps for air, Geoff manages to say that he's going in first, and to keep watch. I manage a nod, and take a look at my surroundings. Everything is too far away for me to see any of the others, although I can easily spot the monster wrecking havoc in the Western set.

"You ready?" Geoff asks, causing me to jump. I look behind me, to see him standing there with a stupid grin on his face. I nod slowly, and push open the door to get in. It's slightly larger than the outhouse, but there still isn't too much wiggle room. Hats and costumes hang on racks and hangers against the back wall, while make up takes up the counter in front of me. I take a deep breath, stare into the camera on the wall, and do my best acting.

"What was I thinking? Duncan is so right. I like Geoff, but hello! I also like a million bucks!" With a smile, I quickly exit the room to see Geoff leaning against the wall, watching the monster make it's way through the movie lot. I lightly tap him on the shoulder. When he turns around, we both grin. "You ready?" I ask. When he replies with a laugh and a nod, we both squeeze into the confessional, and do something that comes much easier to us than acting, making out.

Despite the fact that I'm not panting anymore, I still find that the kiss has about the same effect on me as the one at the beach set had. I don't feel butterflies zooming around my stomach, my heart isn't beating any faster, and I once again find myself simply going through the standard motions. There wasn't anything special, or unique. I suppose that this is just a stage kiss, but then again, it's a stage kiss with Geoff. I should find just being near Geoff. I push those thoughts out of my head, as I close my eyes tighter, and push my lips harder against his, hoping to feel something more. I'm just being stupid. Unfortunately, I've used too much force and we fall out of the chair we'd been sitting on, and onto the floor. Geoff stops kissing me to laugh, and we make our way upward, resealing our lips in the process.

To my surprise, the room suddenly becomes much brighter. I open eye, then open the other, as I feel a metal hand clenched around both of our waists. I open one eye, look down and notice that the metal is green. We break apart suddenly, realizing that we've been caught. We're moved upwards with such speed that I can feel my stomach drop. The gears turn inside his claws as were moved even higher, and farther to the right. I take a risk to look the monster right in it's metal eyes.

"This is it… the end!" I exclaim hopelessly. My brain moves into panic mode, as I wonder what sort of horrible punishment could come next.

"As long as we're together baby," Geoff says, trying to assure me, but sounds just as petrified as I am. Suddenly, the monster's hand releases, and we're tossed downwards.

My stomach does flip flops as we free fall to who knows where. I don't dare look down at the nearing ground, and instead turned to Geoff, who has the same desperate look on his normally happy face, his blue eyes growing larger by the minute with fright. Before we can meet our untimely deaths, I raise my shaking hands out and shout loud enough for anyone to hear.

"I love you!" I exclaim, with as much sincerity as I could at a time like this.

"I love you too!" He shouts back, nearly making me forget the current situation we're in. I can sense the ground coming near us, but force a smile on my face. I'll die happy, so long as I'm near Geoff. I close my eyes… preparing for the embrace, only to meet rubber. Both of us bounce high in the air, before falling back down. Still lightly moving up and down, I open up my green eyes to see the inside of a bounce house, shaped like a castle. A bounce house? This is where Chris is putting us? I sigh. I'll admit, I expected more from the Narcissus. I turn to see Geoff, clutching the edge of his cowboy hat, a look of both shock and relief set in his tan face. Izzy is beside him, jumping up and down at incredible heights and performing dangerous flips while in the air, Despite this, I hardly even notice her, I'm too busy replaying that moment in my head.

_"I love you too!"_ He had said, and quite sincerely as well. Yet there was still a worry tugging at the back of my mind.

Had he actually meant it?

I mean I knew Geoff loved me. He had told me countless times at Playa Del Losers, during the long days we had spent at the hot tub. I knew he had meant it too, the shy smile on his face said it all, that light, and airy feeling I got when he told me was too real for that to be a lie. But that was at Playa Del Losers. There were no cameras on you at all times except for that one-day. You could say whatever you wanted without the rest of the country knowing. It was real. It wasn't Total Drama Action, where you were constantly aware of the cameras following you, where you were purposely making out to increase your chances of leaving and getting a talk show. Total Dram Action wasn't real. Who's to say what he was saying wasn't? So far, Geoff had turned out to be a very good actor. Could he have been saying that to sell our plan even more? Risking a glance at his baby blue eyes, I didn't want to believe it was true.


	3. Chapter 3 The Universe Hates Everybody

**Wow, I am like a writing machine! I didn't expect to churn out updates this frequently, especially considering how much effort it takes to get these stories written! (In order to get the correct dialogue, I usually have the episode on youtube, and from there it's play, pause and write, until you finish the chapter.) But, I'm really looking forward to what's going to happen later on. This one is sort of a break from the whole romance aspect, and slightly boring, but the next part will be out soon! Pinky promise! So, yeah! Hope you enjoy!  
**_

Soon enough, the bounce house isn't so empty. Leshawna and Harold were the first to arrive. Like us, Harold had professed his love to LeShawna before their landing, but LeShawna didn't receive it nearly as positively as Harold had hoped. Just a few minutes later, Justin joined us, although he didn't receive the harsh fall that the rest of us did. Instead he was set down gracefully, leaving us all to stare at him in awe, even Geoff and Harold. Lindsay and heater arrived together soon after. Heather, angry as always, was missing her wig, though the monster dropped it beside her after a complaint.

While some people tried to make conversation, I was mentally counting down who else could be left. There were Gwen and Trent, who would most likely be together, Beth, Duncan, Owen, and DJ if he ever woke up. I'd assumed that Duncan would win. From the criminal acts I had of him pulling off, running away from a Monster should a piece of cake. He did have time on the beach to make a snarky comment about Geoff and me.

_ Good,_ I thought to myself. _We already got on one person's nerves._

A cry from someone whom I can identify as Beth draws my attention to the distance, where the monster is fast approaching with her, DJ, Gwen, and Trent in tow. As they're dropped to the floor of the bounce house, I wave at the four of them, quietly checking them off my mental list of possible challenge winners. Owen should be coming soon enough.

Too everyone's surprise though, it's Duncan that is dropped into the bounce house next. Everyone exchanges confused glances, avoiding his annoyed glare, not wanting to be the one to make the first move. Luckily, Geoff does it for me.

"So dude, like what happened?"

Duncan shrugs. "Me and Farticus were together, but then that idiot monster showed up. Owen hid under some stupid cut out car, so the thing grabbed me instead."

"So, Big O's the last one standing!" Izzy says with joy.

"We're doomed," says LeShawna simply.

"Hey, Owen won season one! He could very well win this challenge! And if he doesn't, who cares?" I point out, hoping to bring some positive light to the situation.

"Actually, Owen would be the only one who could get us out," Harold replies raising up is pointer finger intellectually.

"Oh!" Lindsay says with a gasp. "I just realized something… there's no door!"

Heather cradles her head in one hand, while Beth still seems optimistic. "Chris would have to let us out sometime, right?"

Gwen rolls her eyes. "Doubt it, he'd probably change the title of the show to "Thirteen Teens in a Bounce House".

Trent laughs at her pessimistic attitude. "We'd have to fight for food, and the last one standing would win," Both halves of the couple are laughing now, and Beth, Geoff and I quietly join in. Small talk is attempted to be made, but as hours upon hours pass, most people are losing hope. It isn't until I watch the sun set on the horizon that I realize that LeShawna was right: We really are doomed.

I fell asleep soon after that realization, but it didn't last long. At the sound of a bull horn, all twelve of us are jolted awake suddenly. After my initial shock, I realize that it's daylight now, and we've all formed a small pile in the center of the inflatable structure. I look up to see a speaker, hung by a thick wire above Geoff's head, was the source of the jolting sound. I rub the sleep out of my eyes, and struggle to comprehend what had happened. I glanced around to see that there was still no Owen. So, the monster hadn't gotten him after all. Then where was he? Had Chris decided to start Thirteen Teens in a Bounce House without Owen? Where was he? He couldn't have forgotten us.

"It's morning and he _still _hasn't found us?" Heather shouts in agitation, shaking any chance of falling back to sleep out of us.

"Hey guys, I think I see him!" Shouts Trent, who had gotten up, and moved to the opposite side of the room.

We all turn around, to that indeed, Trent had. The large boy had collapsed against bounce house, breathing hard, and looking all around exhausted.

"It took you ten and a half hours for you to walk three city blocks?" He asks in disbelief, DJ now at his side.

I turn to Geoff with shock, but he was busy watching the latest scene unfold, and anticipating our release.

"That's just sad man," DJ puts in, as some of us walk nearer to Owen.

All our eyes begin to glisten as he takes out a pin, and stabs it into the house, deflating it to the ground. Still not energetic enough to cheer, we simply allow the house to fall onto us.

"How come no one thought of doing that last night?" questions Duncan, lifting up part of the remains.

We all groan in reply. I for one, don't usually carry around pins with me, but someone must have had one somewhere. Anything sharp, really. Just shows how stupid teenagers can be sometimes.

"Wait, where's Izzy?" asks LeShawna.

At the sound of mechanical feet, me untangle from the mess, and look up at the green creature, once again plaguing us, though this time, it's holding Izzy in it's hand. It slowly lowers the red head to the ground, before her saying goodbye. "Thanks for the date baby! Don't ever leave me! Cuz' I'd find you!"

Owen now on his feet, crosses his arms, a glare set on his face.

All of us are in shock, staring at the green clad girl. "How did you manage to escape?" asks Duncan, with raised eyebrows.

"Monster and I had a romantic date," Izzy says casually, as if it's a trip to the store. "He doesn't take no for an answer."

I notice Chris step out of the nearby trailer, and take in the wreck that Izzy's new boyfriend caused. I secretly hope that that was something dreadfully important to him. I don't normally wish hate onto anybody, but this guy deserves a taste of his own medicine. Maybe he would have to send us all home early, and I wouldn't even have to go through Geoff's plan, and things could get back to normal between us. Well, at least on my part. Even after ten and a half hours of contemplation, I still wasn't sure whether or not he had meant his "I love you".

"Woah," he says, stepping down the steps and towards us. "Am I ever glad I chose to wait in that trailer," he says, a snide grin on his face. "It looks like you all made it. But that was just a warm up. The good news is, your next challenge is a reward."

We all cheer at that statement. The thought of the possible goodies I could obtain, made up for being stuck in a bounce house.

"It will be the boys against the girls," Chris continues. I guess Geoff and I won't be able to take advantage of annoying the others, though I guess I'm not all that upset. Maybe a quick break would get everything between us back on track. "With the winner getting the first pick of the trailers, where you'll be living for the next forty two days! You'll have your choice of, trailer A," he says, gesturing to the building he had just come out of. "Or, trailer B." He winces as he looks at the ruins of the opposite trailer. It's only know that I realize the building that I hoped what be important to Chris, is actually more important to us. Sometimes, you really need to be specific with the universe when you wish for things.

"Of to the craft services tent!" Chris exclaims, suddenly much more enthusiastic, the reason most likely being so that he can watch us suffer some more. Too bad today is just a reward challenge. A little more making out in front of the others, and me and Geoff could be off the island tonight.

"Yeah baby!" exclaims Owen, obviously not worried about having to sleep in a pile of smashed metal. "I'm starving!"

Regardless, we make our way to the tent, Geoff with the boys, and me with the other girls. With Lindsay and Beth busy talking about the latest celebrity gossip, and Heather taking turns giving evil looks to either LeShawna or Gwen, I do my best to keep the two wrapped up in a conversation with me. It had originally started off about what the challenge could be about, but had soon shifted to each others love lives.

"Girl, you and Trent are just the cutest couple I've ever seen," LeShawna says with gusto. I nod in response, and watch Gwen begin blush.

"Yeah, he's a really great guy…" A smirk now on her face, she looks to LeShawna. "What about you and Harold?"

The dark skinned girl shakes her head dismissively. "Nah, me and him are just friends. Always have, always will be. Don't pay attention t any of that no good, celebrity gossip sites. The two now turn their heads to me. "No doubt you and Geoff are doing fine," she says, grinning.

Gwen laughs. "No kidding, all you to have been doing is making out! You must be really close, huh?"

I do my best not to blush, and put a fake smile on my face. I'd love to tell my two closest friends on the show about what was really going on with my love life, and how I truly felt, but I knew it would mess up the plan, even if I wasn't one hundred percent for my own TV show. Then again, it would be a good place to bond. I now notice that they're giving me strange looks, and I shake my head.

"Oh, uh, yeah! He's a really great guy." Which was true. Geoff was funny, and nice, and never wanting to cause problems. I'm about to say more, when I realize that we're at the entrance to the tent. I duck in, and take a place inside. Once we're all settled, I take a minute to admire the feast set before us. I'm not a huge fan of the chicken, or the steak, but the pine apple and mashed potatoes do look pretty appetizing, especially considering what we'll have to eat the rest of the time that we're here.

"Dude, this is awesome!" Owen shouts escatically.

"Dude, this challenge looks like something out of a commercial!" agrees Geoff.

"Oh, can I star?" asks Lindsay.

"Let's get the speed eating contest started! Before Chris can say anything, Owen takes a position as if he were about to run a race. "On your mark, get set, come to papa!"

"No wait!" yells Chris, but it's too late. We watch in both amusement, and slight disgust as Owen begins to consume nearly everything set out on the table. The chicken, the ribs, the rolls, a pineapple and every last drop of water. I glance at Gwen nervously as Owen proceeds to pig out on everything else set out on the table. When finally, everything but a salad haphazardly tossed on the floor was consumed, Owen was left to lie on the table, drooling.

"Owen, the man of many appetites!" Chris announces as he steps beside him. "How was it?"

"The turkey was a bit," Owen pauses to belch loudly, "dry."

"Not surprising, since the food was fake!"

Gwen rolls her dark eyes at me, and I hold back a chuckle. I knew that there had to be some kind of catch to this challenge. No way were they going to give us a free for all feast so early in the competition. Poor Owen must have been pretty caught up in it all not to realize it as well.

"Fake?" questions Owen.

"Yep! Just props made from foam core, silicone, sawdust and wax. It wasn't a speed eating contest. It was a contest to find the key."

"What key?" Owen asks, speaking for the rest of us as well. As he does so though, he belches once more, though this time, a golden object pops out of his mouth. Gross. "Oh! You mean this key?"

"Uh, yeah. That would be the one," Chris responds, grossed out by the object in Owen's hand.

"You mean, I win?"

"Yes, yes it does."

"Alright!" Owen says fist pumping the air, as do the other guys.

Soon after though, Owen falls back on the table, realizing once again that he's eaten foam, silicone and rubber. Chef quickly goes into the kitchen, and returns with an orange liquid I presume to be medicine.

"Oh, don't worry!" Owen insists at the sight of it between groans. "I'm cool, my mom says I got a gut like a goat." After hearing churning coming from his large stomach, he looks at Chef again. "No, call 911."

"You're gonna need it," Chris responds after a maniacal laugh. "Since you're the winner, you get first pick of the trailers!"

The boys respond with shouts and cheers, while us girls only frown. Now beside Heather, I worry that the scowl now set in her face might become permanent.

Chris quickly escorts us back to the trailers, again reforming into groups of guys and girls. LeShawna and Gwen have the same frown stuck on their face, and luckily, aren't in the mood to talk about my love life. Without their pestering, I can actually have some time to think for myself. Unfortunately, just as I come to that conclusion, we're already at the trailers, and Chris is telling Owen to take his pick. Not that it should be that hard of a decision. I can't think of any perks to living in shambles.

Owen frowns in thought. "I choose… the squashed one!"

Every mouth on the guy's side drops at once, and the same goes for the girl's side. That guy chose Trailer B? Not that I can complain. I'd side with Owen any day.

"What?" he asks after grief from his new roommates. "It had more character!"

The other girls and I cheer to ourselves at our new luck. Maybe the universe felt bad for today, and decided not to have me chased by a monster.

That is, until the same monster foot out of the blue smashes Cabin A as well.

It's not until night when Chef finally finishes each of our cabins so that they're… well… livable in. Until then, we'd just been sulking around, looking for something to do.

"Ok everyone!" Chris shouted while driving past us on a gold cart. "Get a good night's sleep because you got a seriously early wakeup call! Call time is: six a.m!" As soon as Chris had left, all seven of has scrabbled into the doors, hoping to get first pick of bunks, I had almost gotten in first, before Heather shoved me out of her way. Once inside, things hadn't gotten any better. No one could agree on where they would be sleeping, and who they would be sleeping with.

"I need to sleep on the east side, so my head will be closer to the ocean," argued Heather, cross armed and glaring the rest of us down. She had the most ridiculous demands.

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard," LeShawna said, standing face to face with Heather. "We're in Toronto, we're nowhere near the ocean."

"Then maybe I don't want to lay my pretty head near this big butted, loud mouthed, mall shopping-"

"And maybe I don't want to sleep near a two faced, bossy little string bean of a prom queen!" Leshawna interrupted, now getting even more in Heather's face.

That was it. This was turning into Total Drama Island all over again. Although I'm normally not the one to speak up at situations like these, but this time I really had no choice. I put my two fingers together, stuck them in my mouth, and did the best whistle I could manage. At once, every head turned to face me. "Girls! You heard Chris, we need to be on set by six a.m.!"

"Worried we might cut into your early morning session?" Leshawna argued. She then proceeded to make kissy faces and sounds, making even Heather smile slightly. So now what, LeShawna was my enemy? I knew that she wasn't aware of my plan though, so I decided to cut her some slack.

"Yes, kind of. Gwen?" I ask, hoping for some support. People tended to listen to the more physically intimidating Gwen, rather than myself.

"No way," she responded, refusing to help me in the slightest. She was my friend, but she could be the most stubborn person in the world sometimes.

"Heather's meanness might leech down while I'm sleeping!" insisted Lindsay.

"Is meanness contagious?" asked Beth, obviously worried.

"Totally!" replied Lindsay, as if she was a reliable source. "Besides, I'm bunking with my new BFF. My Best Friend Forever!" I honestly wanted to scream. It was like I was dealing with five year olds. Was it really so hard to lay down on a bed and sleep, regardless of who in the bed above or below you? However, I refused to lose my cool over something this silly. "Fine, we'll draw straws."

"Who's got straws?" asked LeShawna.

I glanced around for a bit, searching for a substitute, when Lindsay's cheery voice interrupted me. "We could use makeup brushes instead!" she said before running off to grab some.

"That's actually a really good idea," Gwen said, and I agreed. Especially coming from Lindsay. Nothing against her, she just wasn't the brightest light on the Christmas tree. When she returned, she handed Beth the bucket.

"Longest ones get the top bunks, shortest ones the bottom," Beth decided, and all of us silently agreed. "Shortest of all gets to sleep with Heather." Despite the growl erupting from her lips, I couldn't help but chuckle. It was time for her to get her just desserts once and for all. Despite this, we each quickly reached in to grab a brush.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Lindsay. "Top bunk!"

"I got bottom!" shouted Beth in reply. "I call Lindsay!" I smiled as I watched the two select a bunk together. They were certainly less annoying best friends than Katie and Sadie had been.

"I got bottom," I said, looking down at my short medium brush. "Gwen?" I asked, hoping she hadn't planned on bunking with LeShawna.

"I got top, sure!" she said with a grin as we walked off to chose a random bunk bed. From behind us, I could hear Izzy and LeShawna become partners. I took a seat on the bottom bunk of a bed beside Izzy, and watched Heather stand alone, examining the rest of the room, and two remaining beds.

"You mean I get two beds all to myself?" Heather says in disbelief.

"Yeah, we really got to work on our Math," Gwen says before climbing up to her bunk, ignoring Heather's taunting, calling the rest of us losers. I chose not to much else, and instead laid my head back on my bed, begging for sleep to come to me. It was already late, and tomorrow would be a very long day. An entire challenge of making out, and praying we'd prove to be more annoying than Heather. My eyelids had just started to flutter closed, when-

"CAMPERS! THIS IS YOUR FIVE AND A HALF HOUR WAKEUP CALL!" Chris's voice boomed through a megaphone from outside. I jerked upward with a yelp, along with the other girls, only to hear Chris' maniacal laughter once more. "I'm only kidding, you can sleep! For now!" It took one last bull horn, until Chris quiet permanently.

I banged my head into my pillow in frustration. This had been almost as bad as some of the challenges on the island! _Only one more day,_ I told myself. _One more day, and you are out of here!_ I smiled slightly at the thought of my departure. If Chris wanted drama, then drama he would get. I smirked before I finally fell asleep. Tomorrow could bring whatever it wanted. I had a plan, and I would stick to it, no matter what.

**So, what did you think? I'm the type that tries really hard to get characters just right, and I'm not sure if I totally nailed it this time around... but hey! At least I know I tried! Any constructive criticism would be AWESOME. Next update soon! **


	4. Chapter 4 Initiating Phase Two

**So, I don't go on fanfiction for a few days, and what do I find upon my arrival? None other than a flamer. Upon furthur investigation, I realized that all the awesome people who said something to him (aka malzi21 and play for Keeps) then recieved similar reviews on their stories. So, I blocked him, and hopefully he wont be bothering me anymore. Anyway, this chapter is a little short, but the next chapter will be much longer! Pinky promise! So... yeah. Hope you enjoy, and here we go!**

Sleep didn't come easily that night. I was woken up and kept awake for varying reasons. The first time had been at what I assumed was either one or two o'clock in the morning. A clattering sound at jolted me awake, and my first thought was that Chris had fell over something coming into our trailer, to give us a four and a half hour warning. After a moment though, I came to the conclusion that it was most likely somebody's hairbrush falling to the ground. Nobody else seemed to have noticed the commotion, so I tried to fall back asleep.

Life wasn't about to be so generous to me though. Another, though this time slightly louder noise of the same nature struck again, this time waking up Heather. Quietly muttering what sounded like gibberish to me, she stepped onto the floor and walked over to the light switch, flicking it on. This woke up everyone who had been lucky enough to still be sleeping, and practically blinded me. Squinting, I looked over to the back of the room, to find none other than Izzy, throwing random objects against the walls.

"Izzy!" Heather hissed toward the red head. "What are you doing?"

Izzy only grinned and stood up excitedly. "I'm trying to signal to civilization! There's like, an alien invasion, that could like, be dangerous or something, and Kaleidoscope, E-Scope for short, is"

"Shut up!" Exclaimed Heather, marching to the pile of objects laying beside Izzy, and throwing them elsewhere. A yelp of pain from Lindsay indicated where it had landed. Heather looked about ready to say something else, when LeShawna interrupted her.

"Just turn the lights off and go to bed," she mumbled through her pillow.

That statement somehow began a whispered fight between the two, and once the others had comprehended what had happened, they soon joined in, raising the volume in the trailer to a soft roar. Not caring to know what sorts of insults were being thrown about, I buried my head in my pillow, hoping to drown out the argument with my own thoughts. I soon wished that I hadn't though, as they mostly revolved around Geoff, and his plan.

I couldn't help but wonder what would become of me if by chance we weren't voted off first. Nobody except Duncan had seemed to be annoyed by our actions so far, and it seemed like Heather was still a more likely candidate to get the boot. A more troublesome thought though, what would happen if Geoff were voted off, and then someone else? More specifically, what if that someone else happened to be another girl? I suppose it wouldn't matter, it seemed obvious that Geoff really liked me. Hosting a show with a girl other than myself wouldn't change that. He had professed his love to me just a few days ago.

Yet, I still wasn't totally confident that that statement was entirely intended to be for me. Part of me believed that he had said that simply in response to my own statement. That wouldn't be so bad, but part of me also believed that he had only replied that way to look good for the audience, in anticipation for the show we may or may not obtain. And yet another part of me thought that he could be following a completely different plan, to look like the greatest guy ever, if it ever came down to choosing one host.

Even then, he wouldn't really have to try all that hard; He already was the greatest guy ever. He genuinely liked everyone, no matter who they were, or what other people thought of them. He also happened to be the most fun guy I had ever met. Just being around him lifted up your spirits; that guy's smile was contagious, not to mention adorable. His excitement about everything was great too. No matter how dire the situation, he always managed to find a silver lining to make it more bearable.

Suddenly noticing the newfound quietness of my surroundings, I turned over, and realized that the light switch had been flipped back off, and everyone had fallen fast asleep. I had either been completely absorbed in my thoughts, or they just resolved fights easily. I settled on the former.

Lying on my back, I couldn't help but smile. Geoff was amazing, and practically un-capable of performing any of the deeds I had accused him of doing. Geoff was still Geoff, and being on a film lot instead of an island couldn't, and wouldn't change that.

"Bridgette? Bridgette?"

I turn over to my side, still half asleep. Sure the bunk was one of the most uncomfortable beds I'd ever slept on, but it was still for a fact better than being awake.

"Bridgette!"

The increased volume of the voice jerks me awake. I quickly sit up, and clutch my pillow nervously, before noticing blue and black strands of hair hanging in front of my face. They soon lower to reveal a familiar pale face. Gwen. She smirked with amusement before hopping down from her top bunk. She was still in her pajamas, and after rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I noticed that everyone else was as well.

"C'mon," Gwen says, now shuffling through her belongings to search for her clothes. "We have half an hour."

I frown. "Half an hour? For what?"  
"Six thirty call time! Remember?" Beth exclaims, racing for some reason across the trailer with a comb.

With a groan, I force myself out from under my covers, and step onto the floor. I pull out my suitcase from underneath my bunk, and take out my necessities. I quickly strip down, and throw on my sweatshirt and a pair of jean Capri's, then do my best to comb out and tie back my tangled hair. One by one, the rest of the girls exit out the trailer door. By the time I had finished, Gwen and I were the only ones left. With a groan, I trudge over to the trailer door.

"What's your issue?" Gwen asks now walking beside me.

"I'm exhausted," I say, opening the trailer door, and gesturing for her to go through. The Goth girl agrees, and exits out into the film lot, me following closely behind. The crisp morning weather is refreshing, and almost seems to energize me, lifting my mood up noticeably.

"Did LeShawna and Heather keep you up?" Gwen questions. The fresh air had obviously made Gwen happier, as she possesses a new skip in her step. "They were arguing pretty loudly."

I nod in agreement, even though that wasn't the entire truth. Of course, the all-knowing Gwen could tell just by the shake of my head that I wasn't being completely honest. The expecting look on her face could tell me that. Tapping her foot, she gestures with her hand for me to elaborate further. Pretending that I couldn't see what she was doing, I continue walking toward the tent. It isn't until I realize that she had left my side that I can back around. She's several feet behind me, but her dark eyes still possess that I-know-you're-lying look to them.

"What?" I question. I expect her to start interrogating me, but instead she only sighs.

"Whatever," she replies with an eye roll before running ahead of me, and darting through the tent's entrance. I can't help but think that she could be mad at me, but it is pretty hard to tell with Gwen. Her moods are pretty hard to read at times. She's not like Geoff where you can easily tell how he's feeling.

"You ready?"

Startled, I jump, for the second time today, letting out an overly dramatic gasp in the process. Turning around, I see a pair of bright blue eyes, shaded by the brim of a cowboy hat. Speak of the devil… Geoff!

He takes my hand in his, and we walk in silence for a minute or so, enjoying the rare peacefulness of the film lot. Without any animatronic monsters roaming around, or limousine smog polluting the air, the place isn't so bad. That could just be because I was with Geoff. Everything did seem better when I was around him, and now that my personal doubts had been deemed silly and wrong, I could finally enjoy being around him. Even just holding his hand, I felt the butterflies I had so dearly missed returning to my stomach.

Any serenity I had obtained through the short walk quickly vanished when I saw the nearing tent in front me. Only a few more steps, and we'd be visible to everyone. Geoff stops suddenly, and I follow suit without argument. He meets my eye once more, and wearing a grin, repeats what he had said earlier, though this time in a whisper.

"Well, are you ready?"

I don't even have to ask him what I should be ready for, I'd been thinking about it for ages. I smirk, and nod eagerly. Taking a deep breath, I allow Geoff to lead by my clammy hand into the tent. Phase Two of our plan is in action.


End file.
